Happy Birthday Chlo
by i-wanna-sparkle
Summary: She is the new girl. He is the bad boy. She is gorgeous. So is he. All the guys want her. So does he. writen 4 my girl chlo on her b-day. REALLY GOOD! hav a read! it is only 1 chapter after all! REVIEW! good or bad! you no u want 2! xoxoxox em


**This story is writen especially for my gorgeous friend Chlo!! Happy Birthday Babee!!!!! **Really hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHLO"S STORY **

~xoxoxo~

She is the new girl. He is the bad boy. She is gorgeous. So is he. All the guys want her. So does he. She is a sweetheart. He is a player. What happens when Draco wants to try his charms on this Aussie sweetheart, or when Chloe decides she wants to try her luck with the famous Harry Potter.

Chloe is your typical teenage witch. She just moved from an Australian school to Hogwarts. Tall, tan, dark hair and matching eyes, long legs and a shining smile, she is a prize to be won and many of the Hogwarts hotties are keen to win to win her.

Draco is a dark and dangerous bad boy. He's a pure blood boy for any pure blood girls. Tall, pale, bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes, fit body and that infamous smirk, he is a player and the girls are only too eager to be played.

~xoxoxo~

~Chloe's POV~

*BANG!*

I wake with a jolt from the dream that I was having. I rub my eyes and blink slowly at the other girls in my dorm. Well, where the other girls normally are. I sit up and look at the big clock on the wall. I gasp when I realise that I have slept almost until breakfast! I cant be late on my first week of actual school!

I grab my towel and run into the bathroom. I sigh as I let the hot water poor over me. I quickly wash my hair, shave my legs and climb out. I cast a drying spell on my hair and then a straightening one. I put in a silver headband that looks like a snake winding. I look at my uniform in disgust after I put it on.

The shirt is about three sizes too big and the skirt goes down to halfway down my calf. I shrink the shirt and jumper a little so it's tighter and I shorten the skirt so it comes to about halfway down my thigh. I pull on white socks that go half way up my calves and then put on my small black heels. I quickly do my makeup lightly, grab a small jacket and my bag and head down to the Great Hall. As I walk down I do up my small red tie loosely and smile. Hogwarts here I come.

I get to the Great Hall and walk through the open main doors. I feel a few eyes on me as I look around as to where to sit. There are no familiar faces and I pout. More and more eyes are turning to me. I finally see two pretty blonde girls both dressed fairly similarly to me. They also both have on red ties. As I walk over to them they smile warmly. The taller one grins and introduces them.

"Hi! I'm Emily and this is Rebecca. But people just call us Em and Jensen. There's normally another one of us also called Rebecca, or Bec, but she's in the Hospital wing place."

Jensen hugs me and Em laughs.

"Well hi! I'm Chloe or Chlo. I'm new here from Australia. What happened to your friend?"

"Hahaha! Not too much. I think she just stacked it getting off her broom in Quiditch. She wont be there for too long. Only a few weeks." Jensen says laughing. Em nods.

"A few weeks is a short time over here?" I ask surprised. They both nod.

Em reaches into my bag and fishes out the timetable I was given yesterday. She grins widely.

"You have all the same classes as us" she exclaims happily.

We keep talking over breakfast and I tell them that it's my birthday today. At this Jensen squeals in delight and Em claps her hands. They walk over to one of the Professors and start talking to her. They come back and say that they are going to take the day off and throw a killer party for me. I grin and hug them both, really glad that I found friends just as good as them already.

As we leave the Hall, Em links arms with us and whispers

"Sway your hips a little. We'll give them something to look at!"

We all do and I can feel every set of student eyes in hall watching us. Em and Jensen look over their shoulder so I do the same. As I do I lock eyes with a delicious looking bad boy.

~Draco's POV~

Trust the bloody new girl into be put into Gryffindor. She is totally gorgeous. The only good thing is that she was almost instantly snapped up by Em and Jensen and normally Bec. They are probably the most sociable people with others from any house, so at least I know that I can talk to her. And maybe a little bit more.

I turn back to Blaise wondering why he has stopped talking. I see him staring open-mouthed behind he. I turn and see Em whisper to the new girl. All three of them start swaying their hips and then turn around with a small flirty smile. I know that Blaise is interested in Em, and Jasper on my other side really likes Jensen, I know Kiowa would normally be staring at Bec who is in the hospital wing at the moment, but I have eyes only for the new girl. Chlo. I feel an electric jolt as her eyes meet mine. I want to go to her, but being a Malfoy, I wink. To my surprise she just smiles a little wider and leaves the hall.

~~~~~~ Em's POV~~~

The decorations are up, the invitations are sent. The permission has been given and we are ready to roll. The party is going to be down in the Great Hall. We got the teachers on our side by saying that there will be and entry fee of 2 shillings and that the proceeds will go to a charity.

We spent the afternoon putting invitations and almost every blank space we could find. The house elves made lots of food and we even have a DJ here. The theme is black and white. I have my hair dead straight, am wearing a black sequin dress and white heels. Bec was allowed out of the wing and took to Chlo instantly. She is wearing a little black cocktail dress with black heels contrasting nicely with pale skin. Jensen has on a tiny black and white tight zebra style dress with strappy black heels and Chlo is wearing a small white dress with white heels.

We grin and wait for the people to start rolling in!

~~~Draco's POV~~~

In classes today I didn't see Chlo so I just figured that I didn't have any classes with her. I then realised that Em and Jensen weren't there either. I wondered why none of them where there throughout all my classes. I didn't see them at lunch either which made me wonder more. When I left potions which was my last lesson of the day I saw lots of black and white paper on the notice boards. I walk over and push through a few younger students and pull one off the board.

I walk straight up to my dorm before I read it. When I do I realise I better hurry up and have a shower already. If Em, Jensen and Bec were throwing a party, everyone who was anyone was expected to be there. If the party starts at eight, and its already seven then I have to hurry.

There were several knocks on the door while I was in the bathroom. Some were from the guys in my dorm telling me to hurry up. They all knew that this party was going to be an even bigger deal then most because there was the new girl to impress. The rest of the knocks were from some of my more regular girls, either begging me to be their date to the dance or just the normal. I smirk and ignore them all.

It's ten past eight when I arrive. Blaise, Kiowa and Jasper immediately go to their girls. Bec and Kiowa are the only ones who officially go out, but if Blaise or Jasper catch any guys with their girls there will be hell to pay, to put it nicely. Jensen runs over followed by Bec then Em and Chlo walk over linked arms. I have to admit, one of the perks of being friends with the boyfriends of these girls is that I get first chance with almost all of the girls they 'adopt'.

I put on my smirk and act all charming as we stand in a group. Em then pulls me away from them. I don't know why as this never happens. I follow her outside. She must be jealous that she never got a go with me. Actually, wait, yes she did. So has Bec, and Jensen. Although I think most of it was either a dare or to get the other boys annoyed. And only Bec actually went anywhere.

"Draco, you know I like you. Not in that way! Anyway, I'm just going to put it to you bluntly. If you so much as hurt, a _single _hair on Chloe and I hear about it, you are dead. She's different, don't smirk at me! Besides, she's not interested in you! She likes Harry." Em glares at me. When she wants to be she can actually be excessively frightening.

"Potter? Why would she want Potter? Not that it matters. I would never want someone with taste that bad!" I exclaim. But even as I say it I know Em see's right through me.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… Jealous much? Harry is almost as in love with Chlo as you are. And although she thinks she wants Harry, I know she won't have him. But Harry isn't the only guy who wants her. Name almost any guy in that room (she gestures over her shoulder) and they would drop their girl to be with her. Now, I know you can be a nice guy, and I know you're protective but get over it. You aren't going to be able to use your status with us to help you on this one." She says before spinning on her heel and walking back inside. I stand outside for a little while longer, registering what she told me. I would just have to prove that I'm better for her then Potter… Ha! Shouldn't be too hard!

~~~ Harry's POV~~~

I must have Chlo. She's reached the same status of popularity of Em, Bec and Jensen have overnight. I know that Malfoy will have a better chance then most guys in here. So I go and look for him. After only a matter of seconds I see his platinum blonde hair. I stand close enough by so that I can hear what he's saying but far enough away so that he can't see me.

"She's apparently really into bad boys. You know, smart mouth, bad talking, show off guys. She hates how Potter is, it's really funny how she was complaining earlier! She …" Malfoy trails off and I leave in search for her. if it's a bad boy she wants then it's a bad boy she's gunna get!

To my surprise she approaches me in a very small white dress and in very high heels.

I smirk at her with a lazy smirk and merely grunt to acknowledge her.

"Hi Harry. I'm Chlo. Though you probably already know that…" she says with a cute nervous giggle. I look her up and down really obviously.

"Yeah. So? Tell you what babe, how 'bout you and me out back it five?" I say with a wink. She looks disgusted and draws her hand back, slaps me then walks away. I wonder what I did wrong?

~~~Chlo's POV~~~

I cant believe it. Harry Potter is such a jerk. He is so up himself! I walk out onto the balcony at the front and just sit there. I'm nearly about to cry when Bec rushes over and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh! Honey! What happened? Was it Draco?" she asks.

"Draco? No! I haven't seen him all night! It's Harry! I thought you said he was nice! He's just a jerk who is so far up himself he.. just.. Aargh!" I sigh. To my surprise Bec just nods sadly.

"Yes. He definitely can be." She agrees.

We were silent for a few minutes and surprisingly didn't see Em peer around the curtain. She grins and walks away.

~~~Draco's POV~~~

I look around for Chlo. I cant find her anywhere. I'm about to give up when I see Em staring at me and pointing to the balcony. I have to stop for a moment to figure out what she means. When I do I head straight there pushing anyone out of my way. I walk onto the balcony just after passing Bec who gives me a suspicious look. I shrug and keep going.

I walk over to her.

"Hi." I say

"hi" she replies

"You look really gorgeous tonight do you know?"

"Really? Thanks!" she beams up at me. "Not to bad yourself!" I chuckle at that.

"well thank heavens for that!" I smile. Not smirk, actually smile.

"what are you doing out here?" she asks

"Looking for you"

"Huh? Why?" she questions.

"Because I want to know if you wanted to have a dance with me?"

"Took you time enough to ask!" she smiles.

"Really? And what happened to liking Potter?" I ask and she blushes.

"He's a loser. No more said." She replies rather grumpily and I wish I never said anything.

"I'm sorry" I mumble.

"I'm not. I would have found out. Better sooner then later." She rolls her eyes.

"fair enough. So is that a yes to a dance?" I ask hopefully. She nods.

I take her hand and pull her onto the dance floor where all the couples are slow-dancing to the song "Drive Away" by 'the Sundance Kids'. I pull her close and smile.

Slowly the whole world sinks away and our lips meet. I'm all hers forever and a day. We turn to our right where Em, Bec and Jensen set up fireworks to go above everyone. I hear her laugh and wrap my arm tighter around her. She leans in closer and i whisper into her ear.  
"Chlo, Happy birthday babe!" She smiles at me and I kiss her again.

~xoxoxox~

**really hope you all like it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **I really just want to know how many people are reading! **And to my girlies- Bec, Chlo, Jensen, Claire . . . HOPE YOU 3 it!! **mwa mwa mwa ciao!! xxooxxoo


End file.
